When darkness falls
by jwg676
Summary: When the sun sets, the dark side of certain lieutenants come out DARK, TWISTED, SORDID, OOC BEHAVIOUR!


**Title:** When darkness falls

**Rating:** PG 13

**Pairing / Characters: **Kotetsu Isane, Abarai Renji, Hisagi Shuuhei, Kurotsuchi Nemu, Kusajishi Yachiru, Ise Nanao, Matsumoto Rangiku, Hinamori Momo

**Word Count: **568 words

**Warnings: **Dark, sordid, twisted, OOC behaviour

**Summary: **Appearances can be deceiving, particularly when it comes to several of the lieutenants and their secrets

**A/N: **This is awful of me. I'm actually wincing as I write my A/N because I can see these happening and I can see them doing this to themselves but it just doesn't fit that way in the anime nor does it fit in my own stories. This is awful. Seriously.

NOTE: it made sense to me to make Hisagi 'drink to forget his classmates' because that was in the anime and well, he couldn't really save them, could he? And Matsumoto would so obsess over Gin. She just would.

FOR ANIME SIREN, SLEEVE OF WHITE SNOW AND GENOVAJUICE 69.

THANK YOU.

Kotetsu Isane

At night, in the dark, Isane eats. The cupboards in her quarters are always full of food, sweets, treats from the living world that Isane has hoarded for herself. It doesn't matter what has happened during the day, what missions she may or may not have gone on, but when darkness falls Isane reaches for the food in the cupboards and eats until she throws up.

Abarai Renji

Renji cuts. Alone in his quarters, when the pressures, real or imagined, become too much, Renji takes a knife and cuts deep into his skin until the blood flows. He doesn't know when he started, but when darkness falls, the rusty tang of blood fills his quarters as Renji cuts himself over and over.

Hisagi Shuuhei

Hisagi drinks. He knows it's a weakness, knows very well that it could end up killing him, but he doesn't really care. Hisagi drinks to forget the lives of his old academy classmates he failed to save when a simple training exercise went south. When darkness falls, Hisagi goes out to a little place in Rukongai that he discovered years ago and drinks until the sun rises on another bleak day.

Kurotsuchi Nemu

Nemu takes drugs. It's not her fault, she reasons, Mayuri-sama has tested so many of his antidotes on her that it's hardly a wonder she's become addicted to them. When darkness falls, Nemu sneaks into the laboratories and steals several syringes of whatever it is that her father is working on and goes back to her quarters to inject them into her system and feel a high that does not come from killing.

Ise Nanao

Nanao sells her body. It's a carry over from the living world, where she died as an apprentice geisha after someone poisoned her. Nanao doesn't do it for the money, nor does she do it because she has no other alternative. When darkness falls, Nanao dresses in fine silks and goes out into Rukongai as she tries to remember what made her beautiful enough to be a geisha while she was still alive.

Kusajishi Yachiru

Yachiru tortures things. Sometimes she will pull the wings off moths, cut open their tiny bodies with her fingernails and watch their death throes, sometimes she tears the arms and legs off the teddy bears that Zaraki buys her from the living world. When darkness falls, Yachiru rips things to pieces and tries to forget about the emptiness in her heart.

Hinamori Momo

Hinamori tries to die. Since awaking from her coma and discovering Aizen-taichou's defection from Soul Society, she lies awake in bed and plans her suicide. When darkness falls, Hinamori reaches under her bed for the length of rope tied into a noose and fastens it to the beams that form part of the ceiling before tying it around her neck and balancing on a chair. Thus far, Hinamori doesn't know why she doesn't have the courage to step off the chair and end her life.

Matsumoto Rangiku

Matsumoto obsesses about Gin. Every night she reaches into the cedarwood chest at the bottom of her bed and pulls out his clothes, discarding her own robes in favour of his. She lies on her bed, the smell of him around her, remembering the times they used to share. When darkness falls, Matsumoto touches herself and pretends that it is _him, _and that she is no longer alone.

FIN


End file.
